Pokémon Lulzy Version
by SpongeHarold23
Summary: Basically, Pokémon Black Version with an extra bit of lulz. Don't take it too seriously. If you do, I have no pity. Rated M for Mature. Or I for Immature. Leave me alone.


Ryan wakes up to find a woman wearing a slutty outfit standing in front of him. She is holding a Pokéball in one hand. There is nothing but white around them.

RYAN: Where am I?

JUNIPER: Hi there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon!

RYAN: Who the hell are you?

JUNIPER: You can call me Juniper. But you'll hear people calling me the Pokémon Professor.

RYAN: Wait a sec, what's a Pokémon?

JUNIPER: I'll show you.

She presses a button and brings out a Pokémon, Minccino. Ryan jumps up and falls backwards almost immediately.

RYAN: WHAT THE FLAPJACKIN' FUCK?!

JUNIPER: This world is full of Pocket Monsters... Well, usually called "Pokémon" for short! And they're fantastic creatures!

Ryan begins to rub his temples, trying to remember what happened before this.

RYAN: Alright, what the hell did Cody put in that PCP?

JUNIPER: Pokémon possess miraculous power, come in all shapes and sizes, live in all kinds of locales... And we humans live together with them in peace!

RYAN: [A beat.] You're kidding me, right?

JUNIPER: We're always there for each other, the both of us. But joining forces to help each other can often be a difficult task. And while it's their most popular role of all, making fellow Pokémon fight only binds them further. And that's why I study Pokémon.

She presses the button on the Pokéball again and the Minccino is sucked back in.

RYAN: Okay, that was sort of cool.

JUNIPER: Now, that's quite enough about me...

She scoops a tit from her bra.

RYAN: wat.

Another tit is popped out.

JUNIPER: Won't you tell me some about yourself?

RYAN: Uh, alright. Then will you explain to me why you're playing with your tits?

JUNIPER: Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?

Ryan stares at her for a second while Juniper fondles her breasts.

RYAN: Are you fucking kidding me?

Juniper begins to stuff her tits back in.

JUNIPER: You're a girl, then?

RYAN: No, I'm a dude! Shit!

JUNIPER: Well, I want to know your name, too!

RYAN: It's Ryan.

JUNIPER: Ryan, is it?

RYAN: That's what I said.

JUNIPER: I've never met a girl named Ryan before!

RYAN: GODDAMNIT I'M A BOY!

She quickly scoops her tits back out.

JUNIPER: Well, why didn't you say so?

RYAN: I did! Why are you showing me your-

JUNIPER: Now then, allow me to introduce the friends who'll be with you on the way.

RYAN: Friends? Since when?

Cheren appears and crosses his arms glumly.

JUNIPER: This boy here is Cheren.

Ryan begins to crack up.

RYAN: A dude named Sharon? Holy shit, that's so gay!

CHEREN: Cheren, not Sharon. Hard "c-h", asshole.

RYAN: BAHAHAHAHA!

CHEREN: Shut the fuck up.

JUNIPER: He's a bit moody at times, but he's very frank about things.

RYAN: 'Kay, cool.

Bianca appears, and happily scoops her breasts out upon seeing Ryan, undressing him with her eyes.

BIANCA: Hey there, stranger.

RYAN: Uh, hi.

JUNIPER: And this girl is named Bianca. She tends to take things at her own pace, but she's a persistent one for sure.

RYAN: I see that.

CHEREN: You never do that kinky shit around me.

BIANCA: That's because you're a 6 at best.

Cheren grits his teeth and Bianca continues to play with her fun bags, as does Professor Juniper.

JUNIPER: And now, I've given the three of you a present containing your precious, long-awaited Pokémon.

RYAN: Long-awaited?

CHEREN: Yeah, man. Pokémon are the shit!

RYAN: I'll take your word for it.

JUNIPER: From the moment you choose your Pokémon partner for the journey ahead... That is when the tale of your own adventure begins! On this journey, you will meet countless Pokémon, and many people who think in different ways! Through all these meetings, I deeply hope you find something that you alone can treasure...

RYAN: And I'll pretty much just kill a bunch of creatures?

JUNIPER: Right! As you come into contact with people and Pokémon, you will mature as a person.

Ryan snorts.

RYAN: Bullshit.

JUNIPER: And that is the greatest goal of your adventure!

She makes Cheren and Bianca disappear.

RYAN: Alright, see you guys around or something.

JUNIPER: Alright, Ryan…

Juniper pulls off her panties and walks over to Ryan. She pushes him onto his back and stands with his head between her feet, giving Ryan a view of her vagina.

RYAN: Whoa, this is way better than band camp.

JUNIPER: Let us be off! Into the world of Pokémon!

She squats on his face and Ryan is sucked through her vagina.

RYAN: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
